magna_tellus_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
10th Millennia Before Solis * The Mythical Age of the Titans the first intelligent race on Magna Tellus. In their desire to have children, they create beastfolks, giants, and humanity. * The Titans come to war over what they believe is the right path for their children, at the end of the Titanomachy, only a handful are left alive. 5th Millennia Before Solis * -5000(e): in Azlant, the Azlanti age begins, the now mythical civilization was said to master magic and engineering far above modern ways. 4th Millennia Before Solis * -4000(e): The downfall of mythical Azlant, it is said their hubris caused them to try to usurp the gods. The island sinks beneath the waves of the Inner Sea. 3th Millennia Before Solis * -3000(e): The first cities emerge in what will be the Kn'n states and Azanis and Khenmet. * -2700 (e): the Azanid invents the first writing of the inner sea. * -2600 (e): the Pharaoh of Conquest unites the cities of the twin rivers. and the first kingdom period of Khenmet begins. 2nd Millennia Before Solis * -2000(e): The Myceans become one of the first great historical civilization, legendary boat builders and architects. For hundreds of years, they rule the seas and would found many of the Akythan great cities. * -1178: The Mycean civilization is cursed and their once lush island becomes barren. Shortly thereafter, the king dies and a bloody civil war erupts. * -1100(e) In the collapse of the Mycean civilization, great threats begin threatening the once safe and prosperous land. Great heroes arise to fight legendary monsters and warlords. So begins the Ancient Age of great Akythan heroes. 1st Millennia Before Solis * -750(e): The Khenmet first discover the art of Wizardry, a gradual shift begins favoring studied magics over the ancient witches and sorcerers. * -628: The Forsaken Pharaoh begins his reformation of the Old Kingdom of Khenmet, bringing about a revolution centered on a previously unheard of Solar deity. * -593: The Forsaken Pharaoh is defeated and entombed in the great black pyramid, somewhere deep in the Desert of Khenmet. * -500: Start of the Iron Age. * -449-445: Azanid-Akythan War. * -222: Thaddeus the Great begins his great conquest of most of the civilized world * -219: Thaddeus conquers what would be the Solis Empire. * -207: Thaddeus conquers the old Azanid. * -201: Thaddeus conquers Khenmet and begins marching east again. * -193: Having almost conquered the Kn'n, Thaddeus dies of a sudden illness, his empire collapses overnight as his former generals maneuver against one another, those who survive, divide the land between themselves. * -180: The Oenotrian City States Period in Solis centered around the great rivers * -96: The City states of Oenotria unite as the Oenotrian Kingdom. 1st Century Anno Solis * 1: Revelation of the Sun: A group of Oenotrians receive a religious visitation from the Sun-in-three, they begin preaching its gospel of law and unity. * 17: The Solis cult becomes a large religion in the Oenotrian. The nobility, still worshiping the old Akythan Pantheon, begins oppressing the new faith. * 27: After a decade of persecution, a civil war breaks out between the Akythei and Solii * 29: After two years of war, the Solii emerge victorious, the 12 families who first received the Sun's revelation become the first patricians. * 29-100: The Solis Empire rebuilds not only its infrastructure but also it's very culture. The Sun cult becomes the only religion tolerated within the empire. 2nd Century * 101: The great Solis empire expansion begins, the empire first makes headways into the Locus Barbaricum and the mountainous frontiers between the Oenotria valley and the Azanid and Akythans. * 193: Conflicts between the Solis Empire and Akythan League over frontier territories begin, most engagements are minor skirmishes, over the next few years tension increase and the specter of imminent war looms over the two nations. * 213: Present day. Category:Lore Category:History